The lost Talmarein
by Moonshine warrior of windclan
Summary: The night before a great battle three sons of adam and two daughters of eve findout there is a third daughter of eve.


Prolong

Aslan looked into a pool of water and saw a group 28 children. "CHILDREN I have to send CHILDREN to help the kings and queens!"He roared. "Aslan we were kids once too." Came a voice from behind him. "Peter you should be sleeping. You have to be ready for tomorrow." Came the response. "I'm not fighting with out the help you were supposed to give us." The high king said "You will do what is best for Narnia!" the lion roared "Are you doing what's best for Narnia by not sending the help you said you would!" Peter yelled "I'm doing Caspian a favor and keeping his twin sister safe!"

Came the responds. "I have a sister and I never knew about her!" Caspian cried. "When do we get to meet her?" Lucy asked. "I don't think we can Lu." Said Edmund. "Ed don't discourage her, Lu of course we'll meet her. Right Peter. " Said Susan "I don't know Su." Said Peter "Caspian son of Adam my I speak with you I the morning please." Said Aslan. "Of course Aslan" Said the prince "But what is it that you want to talk about." Aslan walked around the kings and queens of old as if to say wait till morning "I under stand."Caspian said. The sons of Adam and daughters of Eve went back to there rooms .To let Aslan think about what will happen to Narnia if Caspian's sister was to be captured by their uncle Miraz and probably killed by their aunt Prunaprisma. As the prince tried to sleep he dreamed that his sister was being hurt by someone and he didn't like it.

Chapter1

It was Thursday April 15, 2010 and Mr. Fraser and Mr. Salvati let all the students bring in any electronics to school the students of class 7/8T brought in laptops and Nintendo DSi's. One student was tentive to take out her laptop but with the encouragement of her classmates she started to typ. "Kaitlyn what are you doing" said Alicia, one of the seventh graders "I'm typing." said the brunette. Riley, Cameron, Colin, and Jonathan were talking near by and noticed that Kaitlyn and Alicia started to disappear. The others then started to disappear.

When the students woke up they noticed that they were in a forest "Were are we." Asked Hillary. "I don't know." The eighth graders replied. All of a sudden a twig snapped and out came the Narnians along with Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian. "Who are you?" asked Karen. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Said Edmund as he took a step forward.

"Ed do you know who one of them look like."Susan said as she motioned towered Kaitlyn. "Caspian your sister." Lucy said excitedly "Wait a minute Kaitlyn doesn't have a brother." said Dan G. The other eighth graders agreed with Dan but two of them knew that Kaitlyn was the twin of the tan prince and those two were Michelle W and Heather. "I don't have a brother and if I did my parents would have told me."Kaitlyn said. Caspian and Peter walked over and made sure that the kids from class 7/8T were alright. "Are you alright milady?" Asked Caspian

Chapter2

When everyone got to the Narnians hide out the kids from class 7/8 T started to ask questions. "How do you know Kaitlyn is your sister?" asked Ben. Ben's friends Josh, Dan G, Ryan, Matthew, and Mitchell T had been about to ask the same question. "Aslan told us I had a sister and that she was amongst the help he was sending." Caspian said. The Narnians were surprised that the kings and queens hadn't told them about this and it made them a bit upset that they did not tell them about this. "Pete what's wrong?" asked Edmund. Just then king Miraz stormed in to the hideout which made the Narnians grab their weapons.

"Drop your weapons now!" yelled Miraz. Peter looked at Miraz with anger in his eyes but had the Narnians put their weapons away. "What do you want Miraz?" Peter asked. Miraz then explained that Caspian was never in any danger and Kaitlyn was safe also. Caspian then started to yell at his uncle demanding to know were his father and mother were. Miraz told them that their parents were in Tarabithia at the time being and that the knights knew along. Caspian was furious that no one told him about this and his sister. Kaitlyn just looked at him with a disbelieving look for she had read The Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian more than once. Peter looked at the twins and wondered what was going on in side their heads. Susan was afraid that Kaitlyn and Caspian would get hurt. Edmund and Lucy just watched as Caspian and Miraz fought. Kaitlyn rested a hand on her brother's shoulder to keep him from attacking their uncle. "Caspian stop fighting with our uncle!"Yelled Kaitlyn. The prince looked from his sister to his uncle and back. The younger twin looked pleadingly up at her brother. The prince was still glairing at their uncle until his sister stopped looking at him.

Chapter 3

While everyone was talking the twins went to the castle to see their aunt and uncle who said they had a surprise for them. When they got there the twins saw their aunt and uncle talking to another couple. "Uncle who are they?" asked Caspian. Miraz said they were the twin's parents. Kaitlyn ran over and hugged the man and woman. Caspian looked like he would break down and cry. Caspian the ninth thanked miraz for looking after his heirs. Kaitlyn asked what would happen to the Narnians. Her father said that the Narnians could stay along with Caspian and Kaitlyn's friends. After they told the Narnians Peter asked Caspian the ninth if he could court Kaitlyn.


End file.
